


The Mask Is My Face Reveal

by madeofstyrofoam12



Category: Dreamwastaken, Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Angst, Eating Disorders, Friends to Lovers, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Self-Esteem Issues, Self-Harm, Self-Hatred, Suicidal Thoughts, dreamnotfound, kinda slow burn?, possible trigger warning
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-22
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:20:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28233813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madeofstyrofoam12/pseuds/madeofstyrofoam12
Summary: Dream has been waiting for a while to do his face reveal, and his fans are getting impatient. Yet nobody knows why he hasn't done one yet, as he usually just laughs it off. As he struggles with self confidence and spirals further, will he be able to recognize it and save himself, while also figuring out his complicated feelings for his best friend at the same time?
Relationships: Dream/GeorgeNotFound
Comments: 7
Kudos: 62





	The Mask Is My Face Reveal

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in this fandom, and this is only part of the original chapter idea I had, so sorry for any mistakes. all feedback is appreciated!! i hope you guys like it so far :))

His computer whirred softly as he powered it up, the clicking and clacking sounds a welcome relief from the stuffy silence of his room. The late-morning December sun had begun to shine in through the windows as the wispy clouds cleared, and with the fan off, the room soon rose to an uncomfortable heat.

However, Dream was too lazy to get up and flip the switch, so he sat there, not yet sweating, but clothing feeling just a bit too warm against his skin. 

His stomach growled, and he closed his eyes, gritting his teeth. Pinching the material of his hoodie out from his body with one hand, he let it fall, repositioning to a shape that no longer outlined the too-rounded curve of his body. He looked away, disgusted with himself, and the familiar hot, prickly feeling of shame began to rise up his neck and ears. 

Reaching for his water bottle sitting on the desk, Dream took a few large gulps, hoping that it would make his stomach shut up. Although he lived alone, and it was a dumb thought, he felt almost as though the noises of protest his body was making would give him away somehow, tell everyone else how much of a failure he was. 

Why couldn't his body just get used to it?  _ I’m not going to fucking give you anything _ , he wanted to scream at it.  _ Stop being so greedy. You don’t deserve it.  _

__ Dream’s attention was caught by his computer finally starting. The Discord tab that he had left open the night before stared him in the face. Shame filled him again as he looked at the things he had said. It was nothing bad, just messages joking around in the server with his friends, but god did he regret it now. 

_ Why did I say all those things? People saw that.. they probably judged me, thought about me, said bad stuff about me. Why do I even talk? I always end up regretting it afterwards, I'm just not going to talk in there from now on. I want them to forget that I exist.  _ He felt exposed, like everyone was judging him no matter what he said. Dream knew how high their expectations of him were. He clicked his status to ‘Invisible’, hoping that if people didn't see him online, they wouldn't think of him. 

Leaning back in his chair, Dream ran his hand through his hair and pressed the back of it against his forehead. It felt hot, like his body was signaling that something was wrong.  _ Shut up, shut up. Nothing is wrong. I’m okay.  _ Rocking back and forth a bit, he switched tabs to Twitter in an attempt to distract himself. He scrolled a bit, liking his friends’ tweets and occasionally typing out a witty few-word response, before deleting it after a second thought. 

His eyes flickered over a tweet from a stan account, ‘@dream_wasstolen’: “honestly, i really hope dream does a face reveal soon. i just KNOW he's hot.” 

Dream’s stomach sank, and coldness filled his body suddenly. Tightness filled his chest as sudden panic seized him and it became hard to breathe. He suddenly felt so self-conscious about  _ everything. _ He had been putting off a face reveal for so long for a reason; his crooked nose, his oddly-shaped eyes, the weird way his lips turned up when he smiled, even the not-so blond hair that he could never style right. He had hoped that fans would just be patient and wait for when he finally felt confident enough to show his face, and not have too high of expectations. But now his worst fears were coming true. 

They expected him to be attractive. They wanted him to be hot, they all had expectations in their head of Dream to be beautiful and gorgeous and not insecure, not hiding behind a mask. But by God, he wasn't, he wasn't at all and that was the problem. The eyes of his fans suddenly felt crushing, the weight of all their expectations of him shoving him down to the ground as his face burned and his stomach churned, sickness setting in. Prickles crept up and down his skin as he scrolled through the replies gingerly: “rt, i’m honestly getting kinda tired of waiting /g” “yeah, we all know he’s gonna be hot so why is he taking so long lmao” “this!!”

The replies swam before his eyes, and he felt nauseous to his core. His stomach began to growl again, and he half-heartedly pushed back his chair and stood up, walking to his kitchen in a daze, his feet sticking slightly to the cool tiled floor. 

Dream opened his fridge, the stainless steel cold against his warm hands, and scanned the shelves. All the food looked so appetizing, and he reached his hand out without thinking. 

As his fingers closed on a container, a shock ran through his body. What was he doing? Snatching his hand back, he felt disgusted with himself. Dream slammed the fridge door and threw his back against it, sinking down to the floor with his head in his hands. The hot, stuffy air filled his lungs as he felt himself begin to panic. He couldn't eat, he couldn't. He would get even fatter. It felt like all the fat on his stomach was burning his skin. His arms, his thighs, his stomach, his face. Everyone saw it, he was just going to get larger and larger and everyone would be grossed out if they ever saw him. He could  _ not  _ do a face reveal. He had to hide behind a mask forever, not let anyone see the real him. They would hate him if they did.

His stomach turned and ached as hot tears leaked out of his eyes. He rested his face on his knees and hugged them tight as what felt like his whole world closed around him. 

**Author's Note:**

> hihi! thanks for reading, it really means so much to me <3 i'm not sure how many chapters there will be and i'm sorry this chapter is so messy and short!! it's just the start of a fic idea ive had for a bit but never got around to writing. anyways, thank you for reading! i really appreciate it and any feedback you'd like to leave <33
> 
> also, the person's twitter handle in this is fake! there doesn't appear to be any accounts by that name, but if there are, i'm sorry that i used your likeness and i'll change it if need be! :)


End file.
